True Mates and Desires
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: Summary: What if Elena and Jeremy shared a deeper an more special connection than any of them knew. They two find out exactly when Jeremy is poisoned an lying sick in bed nearly dying with Elena taking care of him. Though if their a little out of character sorry for it. I jst watched the first season all an found myself leaning more towards Elena being with Jeremy. Don't know why.


Summary: What if Elena and Jeremy shared a deeper an more special connection than any of them knew. They two find out exactly when Jeremy is poisoned an lying sick in bed nearly dying with Elena taking care of him.

Things go much differently

One-Shot

Elena moved over to the bed an replacing the washcloth on his forehead. She watched their Alpha with concern an fear showing in her eyes. She was more scared than she ever was before...even when she had been bitten an turned. Tears stung her eyes as she continued to bathe the male's forehead as she stood guard. If anyone that was a damn threat came through that door she was going to tear their throats out herself.

"Don't look so gloom." Jeremy cracked his eyes opened with a soft sound of pain in the back of his throat as he looked at her. He cared for her more than he'll admit his lips twitched some as she moved rinsing out the clothe again before placing it back on his forehead.

"Can't help it. You'll make it though cause we all need you...I need you, Jeremy." Elena stroked his cheek with her fingers as a tear escaped her an trailed down her cheek as he moved very weakly grabbing her hand in his own.

"I wont. I promise. Someone has to keep you pups in line." His lips titled up with a small smirk as he looked at her. He looked on as she moved down an lifted the bandage on his side checking his wound. He could feel the poison running through his veins and knew it was bad but he did not want to say a word cause he didn't want her to shed any tears.

Elena fought back tears as she could smell he worse off than he was letting it known. Antonio had already passed away down stairs an there was only them now. They couldn't lose anymore people... anymore pack members. Her family was dying an it was slowly killing her from the inside out; she never once realized how much she loved her family till now an it was breaking her heart. She watched as he fell back to sleep before she hardened her resolve as she knew what she had to do.

Moving she stood up an her eyes darkened as she was going to get the bastard for this. Moving she walked out the door an down the stairs with tears staining her face. She would get them both for doing this to their Beta an Alpha. Moving into the living room she walked in an saw the boys standing there.

"They took our Beta's life and Poisoned our Alpha. We find Kane...we find Daniel. Spread out now an find them." She ordered with a cold look upon her face as she stood there ready to take on the world.

**Hours Later**

She stood there ignoring as her phone vibrated in her pocket as she stared through the trees at the bastard that helped started this. She was pissed even more pissed than usually an her wolf was rattling the cage, begging to be released an she was tempted to not resist. For some reason she was more in rage than anything now that Jeremy was hurting an poisoned with the possible of dying. Inhaling as she closed her eyes she smirked as several scents hit her at once but she was able to dig through them all.

Her eyes snapped open as she knew they flashed wolf as she found the right scent an began to move with the silent steps as a predator. As she stalked towards her prey dangerously with every step she was debating on what to do with the male.

Kane looked around before moving to open her trailer door only to grunt in pain as he was grabbed from behind an thrown to the ground. Looking up he was startled as he saw that little she-bitch only this time something was wrong with her as her eyes were glowing wolf as she stared directly at him with rage written all her face.

"You little bitch!" He yelled with a snarl but it ended as a gasp as she dug her nails turned into claws right into his chest without an once of mercy.

"Where is the cure?" She snarled in his face with a look of rage on her face as she slammed him into the side of the trailer hard.

"You wish I had it." He taunted but yelled in pain as she dug her claws deeper into his chest before moving her head closer to his own with a dark look of rage.

"Where is it?" She asked again with a low growl deep within her chest as she glared right into his eyes showing him his death.

"Santos has it please let don't kill me." He pleaded with a look of horror upon his face before he nearly screeched in agony as she shoved her hand into his chest without remorse upon her face.

"You helped that bastard kill our Beta an poison our Alpha. No mercy." She spat as she ripped out his heart with a cold unfeeling look upon her face as he crumbled to the ground dead.

With the others arriving back at Stonehaven.

"Where's Elena?" Clay frowned as he looked to the others as they all thought she would be back by now but the others shrugged at him as they could not find Santos anywhere.

The door opening ten minutes later had them all standing but they ended up freezing as a dirt an blood covered Elena walked in holding a vile in her hands a she looked at them without emotions.

"Where are they?" Nickolas an Logan asked fast so they could go clean up the mess as they saw the look in her eyes and knew for a fact she had killed a couple of Mutts.

"Trailer yard an forty miles from here in a warehouse. Four bodies in total. Santos got away from me but not before I got the cure for Jeremy." She spoke in a soft emotionless tone as she stared at them all having killed four mutts an injured Santos to protect their pack an heal their Alpha. She watched as Logan slowly approached her with a soft look upon his face towards her.

"Let me take it an you go shower an rest. You need it." He touched her cheek briefly with a look of pride upon his face as he stared at her. He could feel his wolf begging him to bare his neck to the female as he knew an the others knew she was above them. She had taken over in their Alpha's place while he was down. Sought revenge for them, sought out the cure for their Alpha an had killed four Mutts to protect them all on her own. She was their unofficial Alpha female and was to be respected an taken care.

"You sure?" She frowned as she was tired an looked ready to drop as Nickolas walked towards her as well with his head bowed a little as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go and rest Elena." He spoke with soft eyes as he owed a lot to this female as they all did. He watched as she turned after handing over the vile an went up to her room. Though he glanced worriedly at Clay as he looked unhappy about this turn of events, "Be careful Clay; she is above us now an the only one above her is our Alpha. You can't go after her like you have been our wolves will react to her distress causing us to attack you to defend her." He spoke coolly as he really could not stand on how the male constantly hounded after the female as it was his fault she had taken off.

"He's right." Logan spoke as he moved walking up the stairs towards the room holding their Alpha. He walked in an winced as he saw Jeremy looked bad before moving over an sitting on the bed waking their Alpha up.

"Logan." Jeremy spoke in a horse tone as he looked at the male an knew something was wrong right away, "What is it?" He demanded before coughing hard as Logan moved over getting him some water.

"We got the cure...or more like Elena got the cure for you," Logan began showing the vile as the male looked shocked an relieved as he gave their Alpha the cure, "She killed four Mutts beside herself an injured Santos as well to get the cure...Jeremy our wolves see her as Alpha female. She gave us some revenge with protecting our pack an finding the cure for you." He explained softly as Jeremy's eyes widen briefly at his words.

"I see." Nodded Jeremy as he still felt weak but he could feel the cure working on his body as well an knew by tomorrow he would be back to normal. But he was more worried about Elena right now as he could feel his wolf was restless as well inside of him to go an see if she was okay cause he knew she was dead set against killing as it was not in her nature.

**With Elena**

She sat on her bed with her guitar on her lap. Though she had not played in years the familiar strings were easy to find as she played on it with tears filling her eyes. She felt like a burden had been placed on her ever since she had taken the lives. She had not been down stairs once as she knew Jeremy was back to normal two days ago though she was thankful as he was giving her space. Her wolf was at peace but restless all the same cause it an she had no remorse about the killing but every time Clay came near her room with the smell of arousal on him directed towards her; her wolf would slash out an snarl in warning to the unwanted male causing her to fight the urge to change an attack him. The other males especially Logan an Nikki kept the male away from her cause for some reason their wolves reacted her to distress.

Bowing her head; she thought of a song she once heard an knew it matched her completely. Thinking long and hard on what the lyrics to the song as well. Opening her mouth she began to sing in a beautiful sorrow filled tone.

**My hope is on fire  
My dreams are for sale  
I dance on a wire  
I don't want to fail her**

**I walk against the stream**  
**Far from what I believe in**  
**I run towards towards the end**  
**Trying not to give in**

Everyone in the house froze in the sitting room as they heard her singing.

Nickolas closed his eyes at the pain she was feeling. He and Logan had always been close with the female upstairs without problem. He glanced though over to their Alpha an saw his sorrow filled look on the pain Elena was going through from protecting them all an saving his life.

**She's lost in the darkness  
Fading away  
I'm still around here  
Screaming her name  
She's haunting my dreamworld  
Trying to survive  
My heart is frozen  
I'm losing my mind**

**Help me, I'm buried alive**  
**Buried alive**

Clay frowned as he was pissed an annoyed but also hurt. The female he thought was his mate had been rejecting him but not only her human instincts were; now her wolf as well. The other two Nickolas and Logan had both double teamed him shoving him back down the stairs. He almost lost it an put them in their place as he was higher than them being the enforcer till Jeremy stepped in explaining their wolves were reacting to her distress that he was causing her.

Why couldn't they see she was his...his mate an his life. Sighing through his nose he stood not caring as he walked towards the stairs but stopped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning to tell them off he stopped as he saw it was his Alpha.

"Leave her alone or else." Jeremy warned his son with a cool look as he could not stand it on how Clay was always hounding Elena. He was going to put a stop it once an for all; he was not going to have their female run off again just because his son could not take no for an answer. He felt his heart clench in pain as all they continue to listen to her sing.

**I'm burning the bridges  
And there's no return  
I'm trying to reach her  
I feel that she yearns**

**I walk against the stream**  
**Far from what I believe in**  
**I run towards towards the end**  
**Trying not to give in**

"She is my mate." Clay responded but he was actually shocked as Jeremy moved an slammed him into the wall when he had shrugged him off to go upstairs. He locked into his Alpha's eyes an was reminded why the male was Alpha an not someone else.

"I have had enough. I should have done this a year ago before you chased her away wait no I should have done this before you had turned but I made a mistake an will not make another such as. I am ordering you to steer clear of her or else Clayton. Do not disobey me on this. She is now the Alpha Female higher than you are in this pack. Stay away from her unless she wishes you to be near her." Ordered Jeremy as the other two were shocked at his words as he glared into his son's eyes.

"Yes Alpha." Clay grounded out as he stormed from the house with a furious look upon his face.

"Go after him an make he doesn't do anything stupid." Jeremy sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as looked tired of the boy's tantrums.

"You did the right thing." Nickolas spoke as Logan nodded before both took off out the door towards Clay.

"I hope so." Jeremy spoke to the empty room though he looked up to the ceiling as for some reason his wolf was urging him to go upstairs an comfort the female. He had been avoiding it for a reason cause for some reason his wolf was thinking she belonged to him an only him after she had become the Alpha female. He closed his eyes as pain hit him; to be honest his wolf had been pining after the female ever since Clay had brought her home. He had been so furious when Clayton had bit the female that it took all his willpower to not make him submit.

**She's lost in the darkness  
Fading away  
I'm still around here  
Screaming her name  
She's haunting my dreamworld  
Trying to survive  
My heart is frozen  
I'm losing my mind**

**Help me, I'm buried alive**  
**Buried alive**

Taking to the stairs as her voice grow stronger an louder. He opened her door gently an leaned against the door frame watching her play as she song the rest of her song with her beautiful haunting voice. He smiled softly though as she looked at peace singing.

**I tried to revive what's already drowned  
They think I'm a fool  
Can't realise,  
Hope plays a wicked game with the mind  
'Cause I thought that love would bind  
I cannot revive what's already drowned  
She won't come around**

**She's lost in the darkness**  
**Fading away**  
**I'm still around here**  
**Screaming her name**  
**She's haunting my dreamworld**  
**Trying to survive**  
**My heart is frozen**  
**I'm losing my mind**

**Help me, I'm buried alive**  
**Buried alive**

**(WITHIN TEMPTATION LYRICS: LOST.)**

"Thank you." She whispered as she had heard the whole thing down stairs an kept her eyes close trying to keep from sobbing her heart out. Though she relaxed fast as her bed dipped an her Alpha pulled her into his arms holding her tightly against him as he kissed the top of her head.

"I should have done it a long time ago. Forgive me." Jeremy spoke in his soft deep rumbling tone as he held her tighter as she burled more into him an buried her face into his shoulder as she shuddered from crying softly.

"Maybe...but still thank you for everything Jeremy." Elena murmured as he leaned back more an settled against her headboard holding her to his side as he stroked her hair luring her to a light sleep as she rested there in his arms. She had always been drawn to the male holding her...to be honest it was why she had mainly taken off cause she didn't want him to know an didn't want to deal with Clay's over obsessive ass on demanding to know why she was.

Jeremy smiled a little as he held her tighter as he felt her breathing slow down. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes relaxing with her in his arms. He knew it was suppose to be wrong but he had held back for her holding her like this for a very long time. He felt he no longer wanted to stay away from her even though she had Clay hounding her along with her human boyfriend. His wolf was in full agreement as well with his thoughts on finally holding the female they both desired to make their own.

**Middle of the Night**

Elena opened her eyes slowly an inhaled finding Jeremy was still holding her in his arms. She always felt safe with him...not pushed or rushed or even coursed to do something or be something she was not. She felt at home with him; staying away had been a good thing on her part cause he had to really do was ask her to stay with him...stay home an she would cave. Truth behold this was her home an the pack was her family though she didn't know about Clay an him always been over bearing an jackass as well. For once giving into desire she snuggled her face into Jeremy's form an inhaled his scent deeply an was completely relaxed.

"Feel better?" Jeremy's sleep induced husky tone rumbled gently as she tried with all might to suppress the shiver that wanted to go down her spine as his voice echoed in her ears.

"A little yes. Did I do the right thing in going off like that on those males?" She asked softly as she tilted her head up to look into his eyes thankful for once she was a wolf so she could see in the darkness.

"Your instincts demanded you to protect what was yours. You defended an protected this pack. You avenged Antonio and saved my life. You did more than alright sweetheart." He spoke as he moved an stroked her cheek gently an smiled faintly as she leaned into his touch with a small smile.

"Is it true what you were all saying. I am the Alpha female now...till you take a mate?" She inquired softly though she felt a pang in her chest at him touching another female as her wolf thrashed an snarled at another touching what they considered theirs.

"Even after that...cause she would be nothing but a human female. You will always be this Pack's Alpha female always Elena. Plus I don't think the others would accept another female as their Alpha female except you. Plus you make a damn good one why would I try an replace you." He teased softly as she smiled wider at him. He had missed this between them, the easy teasing an getting along with another an could only hope she would now stay with them all, "When do you plan on leaving again?" he asked softly as she looked conflicted.

"I don't know," She flickered her eyes away from his own an looked towards her window. Moving she pushed off her bed an walked towards her window to stare out it an out towards the moon, "I...to be completely truthful I have missed being home. Missed being here with you all; running with you all. Our long talks over by the fire place while reading as well having a cup of tea. Being myself an having a good sparing match with Nickolas." She murmured softly under her breath as she frowned for once not fighting with what she was as she was sick an tired of it.

"What's stopping you from returning than. Name it an we'll make it happen?" Jeremy stood as he knew the others would do anything to have her return home to them. He would do anything to have her home for good.

Elena suddenly feeling mischief turned towards Jeremy with a small grin upon her face causing him to arch his eyebrow at her even more so as she moved taking her of her top leaving on her bra, "Go running with me or are you going to be slow in your old age." She taunted with a grin as she moved opening her window before jumping out landing in a crouch on the ground as she began to strip off the rest of her clothing snickering some as he heard him grumbling he was not slow though she smiled as she heard him land behind.

Taking off the rest of her clothing she began to shift to her wolf form. She grunted in slight pain as she landed on her hands an knees an bowed her head arching her back. She could faintly hear Jeremy behind her shifting as well. Fully transforming she shook her entire body before turning her head looking at Jeremy only to duck down as he leaped over her form in his wolf form before turning to face her with a are you coming look in his gold wolf eyes.

Howling once she darted off past the male as he followed in pursuit. For the first time since transforming she felt free an not a damn thing of hatred or self disgust at herself. Moving fast she leaped directly over a fallen tree easily landing on her feet as she heard Jeremy as well landing easily. Feeling playful for once since she was bitten; she turned fast an pounce on her Alpha sending him to the ground with a small yelp. Leaning forward she nipped his nose before taking off again with a bark slipping past her muzzle.

Jeremy shot to his feet an ran after the playful female an felt his heart lighten as she seemed for once to be enjoying herself in her wolf form. As she ran around before both of them ended up in clearing with the moon shining down on it brightly. He stopped as he saw her sitting on her hunches gazing upward towards the moon an stars. He padded over to her an sat down beside her reaching over to nudge her with his nose seeing if she was okay. Watching as she turned her eyes onto him tilting her wolf head at him.

Elena watched him before she hunched down an started to shift back to her human form. Once human she stayed there laying on the cool grass breathing in the night cool air as she closed her eyes. She hear Jeremy transforming as well beside her but ignored it for now. Right now she was content though she was slightly startled as she felt warm fingers trailing over her shoulders. Cracking open her eyes she looked into Jeremy's eyes an wondered if maybe...maybe she could act on her instincts an desires but she was afraid...afraid of his reactions an afraid of how Clay would react not to mention on how Phillip would react.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked with soft tone as he looked down to the female an found she looked beautiful laying there with the moonlight shining down on her.

"I have been keeping something hidden." She spoke slowly sitting up an bringing her knees to her chest laying her head on them covering her body up, "I'm afraid you an the others will hate me." She murmured as he moved closer to her.

"Elena whatever it is we could never hate you ever." Jeremy vowed with a gentle smile as he laid his hand on her shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut on this.

"Even...even if I desire something I can not have?" She asked softly relaxing as he ran his fingers through her hair gently.

Jeremy sighed through his nose, "Elena, you can have Phillip if he makes you happy an if he never ever finds out sweetheart." He spoke as he tilted his head looking down to her an felt his chest constrict.

"I wasn't talking about Phillip, Jeremy." She stated with a small growl as she snapped her head up an locked her eyes with his shocked ones before she turned her head away from them.

He for once in his life was shocked into silence. Tilting his head he looked at her closely with keen and wise eyes. He had never hoped she would return his desires in wanting to be him when he had desired her for so long to become his. For the first time in years he went on his instincts and moved fast pinning her to the ground beneath him. Jeremy looked into her wide shocked eyes as he kept her pinned beneath his body.

Growling low in his throat he leaned down towards her face, "Don't be so sure you can not have what you desire little girl. No this if I take you, you are mine. Not Clay's, not Phillip's either, Elena. You are my mate." He spoke in a dead serious tone as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Do you mean it? Being with you, being in your presences an arms makes my wolf calm an my instincts on bar with my own others. I...I ran away cause of my feelings for you thinking I could get away an hide from it all. Thought if I had Phillip I would forget about it." She whispered cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Yes." He spoke with a deep rumble in his chest an throat as he moved an nuzzled her neck an was pleased as she arched a little into his body. With his wolf rising upward making his eyes flash his wolf color as he moved to where he was settled in between her legs.

He pulled up an looked deeply into her as she shuddered in pleasure as she could feel his arousal brushing against her. Jeremy smirked some as he leaned down with pulling her up to meet him. He kissed her hard pushing his tongue into her mouth groaning at her minty taste as she kissed him back harder as well.

Elena kissed him back harder an ended up arching her back as he pushed into her fully both groaning against one another lips. Spreading her legs some more she lifted knees an thrusted back against him in pleasure. Tossing her head she ranked her nails down his back moaning in pleasure as he pushed harder an rougher into her both giving into their desires an their animals.

The moon shined down to of her children as they mated with one another. Claiming the other as they rolled around the clearing switching positions with the other.

Jeremy growled low as he moved sitting on his hunches as Elena continued to push back against him. Holding onto his neck as he felt his teeth sharpen some. He could feel something had shifted as well in Elena as she snapped her head down looking into his eyes with love an desire as to match his. Just as both had released; He strike hard clamping down on the place where her neck an shoulders biting her an marking her as his mate for life grunting as she bit him back as well.

Elena calmed down as she bent her head down bathing the wound before pulling back an looking into his eyes an felt a tear slip down as she saw love, devotion an desire in them.

"I love you." She whispered almost afraid this was all a dream she was having to be cruel to her.

"As I love you." Jeremy brushed her tear away kissing her soundly as both shifted to lay on the ground beside one another.


End file.
